Time To Say Goodbye
by mjw96
Summary: What would of happened after that shocking moment where Ana told Christian the devastating news of her being pregnant, just after he exploded with rage and stormed out of the house leaving Ana all alone? Was him running off the worse mistake he has made or will everything be okay? Or has this act caused his whole life with Ana to crumble to pieces around him over him overreacting?
1. Previously

_**Author's Note: **Hi, I just thought I would try out a story for this novel as I currently just finished the trilogy and I'm currently obsessed with it. In this bit it's just a recap of what has happened in the section that I'm extending from from the novel. My chapter that I have written my self will be the following chapter. I do not own any rights to E.L James books- Fifty Shades Trilogy.  
_

_Previously..._

I swallow and try to subdue the panic rising in my throat. I take a deep steadying beath. It's now or never. "I'm pregnant."

He stills, and very slowly all the colour drains from his face. "What?" he whispers, ashen.

"I'm pregnant."

His brow furrows with incomprehension. "How?"

How... How? What sort of ridiculous question is that? I blush, and give him a quizzical how-do-you-think look.

His stance changes immediately, his eyes hardening to flint. "Your shot?" he snarls.

Oh shit.

"Did you forget your shot?"

I just gaze at him unable to speak. Jeez, he's mad - really mad.

"Christ, Ana!" He bangs his fist on the table, making me jumps, and stand so abruptly he almost knocks the dining chair over. "You have one thing, one thing to remember. Shit! I don't fucking believe it. How could you be so stupid?"

Stupid! I gasp. Shit. I want to tell him that the shot was ineffective, but words fail me. I gaze down at my fingers. "I'm sorry," I whisper.

"Sorry? Fuck!" he says again.

"I know the timing's not very good"

"Not very!" he shouts. "We've known each other five fucking minutes. I wanted to show you the fucking world and now... Fuck. Diapers and vomit and shit!" he closes his eyes. I think he's trying to contain his temper and losing the battle.

"Did you forget? Tell me. Or did you do this on purpose?" His eyes blaze and anger emanates off him like a force field.

"No," I whisper. I can't tell him about Hannah - he'd fire her. I know.

"I thought we'd agreed on this!" he shouts.

"I know. We had. I'm sorry."

He ignores me. "this is why. This is why I like control. So shit like this doens't come along and fuck everything up."

No... Little Blip. "Christian, please don't shout at me." Tears start to slip down my face.

"Don't start with waterworks now," he snaps. "Fuck." He runs a hand through his hair, pulling at it as he does. "You think I'm ready to be a father?" His voice catches, and it's a mixture of rage and panic.

And it all becomes clear, the fear and loathing writ large in his eyes - his rage is that of a powerless adolescent. Oh, Fifty, I am so sorry. It's a shock for me too.

"I know neither one of us is ready for this, but I think you'll make a wonderful father," I choke. "We'll figure it out."

"How the fuck do you know!" he shouts, louder this time. "Tell me how!" His gray eyes burn, and so many emotions cross his face. It's fear that most prominent.

"Oh fuck this!" Christian bellows dismissively and holds his hands up in a gesture of defeat. He turns on his heel and stalks toward the foyer, grabbing his jacket as he leaves the great room. His footsteps echo off the wooden floor, and he disappears through the double doors into the foyer, slamming the door behind him and making me jump once more.

I am alone with the silence - the still, silent emptiness of the great room...


	2. Chapter 1: Everything Is Dark & Quiet

_**Author's Note: **Hi, so as I said in the previous chapter/section this is my part of the story that I am writing. I know that it's rather short and I do apologies for that. Do feel free to review and tell me things that I may need to improve on. I am happy to take note on any reviews and any words of advice as I will use it to improve as much as possible. Also a warning, getting new chapters up every single night/day may be a bit of trouble as I do currently have school and work but in my spare time, this story will come first for me! Thank-you for your time and I do hope you enjoy it!_

**_Chapter 1_**

I sit there, gazing numbly at the doors. He just walked out on me. Fuck! His reaction was much worse than I could have ever imagined. I never thought this day would come, the day that he would just walk out on me and leave me all alone. I pick up my plate from in front of me and throw it across the room with anger, followed by my glass. I sit there with my arms followed in front, letting my head sick into them and just cry.

"Christian!" I scream. "Christian come back! I need you! CHRISTIAN!" My tears continue to fall constantly and seeming like they were never ending. I really didn't think this day would come.

I upstairs to the playroom pushing away anything that was in my way. I was not caring for anything in this house as the only thing I cared about around here has now just walked out on me.

As I walk into the playroom I close the door behind me. I stand there, leaning against the door, staring at the bed and cupboards that are filled with memories of christian and myself. Suddenly all my anger from inside me once again rises. I run over to the cupboards and start hurling objects to the ground, breaking and smashing anything that comes into my sit. All this anger being under the influence of my hormones of being pregnant...

My legs suddenly fall from underneath me from the overwhelming feelings. I lay on the floor now, crying and screaming. Not knowing if all this crying and screaming is from pain of my floor or just from the anger that I am currently feeling.

I hear Taylor and Mrs Jones yelling out my name, curious of where I am in the apartment. I don't think I'm in any kind of state at the moment to confront the two with this horrible drama that has been put on my shoulders within the last hour or so.

I continue to lay on the cold, hard wooden floor sobbing. "Why does luck never walk down my path!" all I want is everything to be fine for once in my life. All the pain and suffering that I have felt since meeting Christian never accorded in my life until meeting Christian.

"Mrs Grey, are you in there? We just need to know that you're okay." the knock on the door from Mrs Jones startles me, then followed by her calm and soothing voice.

I step up and walk to the door. There's no point hiding from this anymore, I'm sure Mrs Jones has heard all the noise and racket that I've been making around them whilst they have been in hiding. I step out of the room giving a quick glance up to Gail and Taylor to show them that I'm some what okay to them.

I leave the presence of Mrs Jones and Taylor and head off down to the great room. As I enter the room I hear a creaking on the wooden floor boards, the creaking that would of been made by some sort of foot step. I take another step forward as a precaution.

I hear a fire of a gun being shot. Everything is starting to spin around in my head. I'm starting to lose my vision. Everything is disappearing from me my grasp and sight. I try and scream from the shock of the noise. I can't hear my own voice, is anything coming out or am I just delirious of my words due to shock? All is suddenly going quiet around me. Darkness is starting to creep into the room, it's only 5pm it shouldn't be this dark yet? Suddenly everything is dark and quiet, what has happened?...

_Review, follow, favourite? Thank-you for your time once again. Please let me know if I need any improvement or to add on or adjust anything. Any types of comments are welcomed. Thank-you! 3 3 _


	3. Chapter 2: So Unexpected

_**Author's Note:**_ _I thank you all for the amazing reviews, follows and favourites. It was such a shock for me and it was very unexpected so I must say a huge thank you for that. I have quickly put this chapter together in the last hour. I know that I should be studying for my test tomorrow but I knew that this needed to be completed and posted before I do any of that. Please feel free to give me any comments on anything that needs to be improved as this will help me with my next chapter. Thank you again! Love you all!_

_**Chapter 2:**_

I hear a muffled noise, a noise that sounded like someone saying my name. I can't really grasp onto who is saying it though. Light is coming back into my vision and so is the feeling in my body. With having all my feeling back in my own body, it felt like I was a war veteran. The noise from before is gradually getting louder and louder and also coming closer towards me.

"Mrs Grey, Everything will be okay. I'll go find the first aid kit straight away! Mrs Grey will be here very soon to help you!" I could only just work out that Mrs Jones was talking to me.

I blink a few times to get my eyes adjusted back to the light switching my vision from Taylor and Mrs Jones to then see a figure in the shadows in the corner of my eye. There stood a tall, blonde women with the gun that shot me in her left arm. Mrs Robinson...

"You better count yourself lucky, Anastasia." Elena snickered at me as she was satisfied with her defeat towards me. "I told you that if you hurt Christian again that I would then have to hurt you myself in return."

My luck of tonight just seems to be getting worse and worse by the moment.

I try and push myself to my feet to fight back to Elena but Mrs Jones pushes me back down, restricting any more damaging to the of my right shoulder. I just wish that Christian was here to help me and for me to be in his arms.

As I watch Elena from where I was on the ground, her emotions reflected in her eyes. She was very angry over this and she is just overreacting. Something else her and Christian have in common...

Mrs Jones heads over to Elena in an attempt to escort Elena out of the apartment in an attempt to stop all harm and to keep her away from me. Suddenly in one quick motion Gail is on the floor near the door weeping in pain. How dare Elena come into my home and assaults myself and the staff. Seeing Elena slap Gail filled my body with anger.

"Elena, get out of this apartment right this second or I will call the police with no resistants. Taylor, to escort her out, Now!"

Taylor bolts over to Elena straight away after getting off the phone to the police. He grabs her and restrains her from behind by holding onto her wrists to make sure she has minimal movement until the police arrive.

I can faintly hear the police sirens approaching the house. The sirens gradually getting louder as they get closer and closer to the apartment. Hearing the police was a big sigh of relief. Finally Elena will be out of my hair and will finally start to leave me alone and stop trying to harm me every single time we see each other.

I manage to build up enough strength to walk over to Mrs Jones and help her to her feet and head to the kitchen for some ice for her face. Her left side of her face was bright red and was starting to swell from the impact of Elena hitting her. I never thought that one day one of the much loved staff members would be hurt whilst I'm living here.

"Thank you, Mrs Grey."

"Ana, remember to call me Ana. I do hope that you're okay though." I've never seen Mrs Jones so shocked and also frightened before, it's very upsetting to have to sit next to her and see these emotions on her face.

"Sorry, Ana. Ana you must sit down before your shoulder gets any worse!" I look down to my right shoulder and notice that my blouse is drenched in crimson red blood from being shot by Elena. The sight of the blood makes me feel very light headed and uncomfortable. Blood has never been something that I could stand the look of.

I wake up alarmed by all the loud, raised voices outside of my room. I step out of bed slowly, being cautious of any more danger that could be happening just outside my bedroom. I open up the door partially, in an attempt to hear the what was happening outside.

"Sir, she's just resting at the moment. Your mother was here just an hour ago and helped Mrs Grey with her injury saving for her to go to the hospital. She is now in bed trying to get some rest," Mrs Jones sounds so very concerned for my health at this point in time and I'm so thankful that Christian has her around the house.

"I can't believe I live for 2 hours and I come home to find out that World War 3 has started in my apartment!" Christian immediately snaps at Mrs Jones.

As I hear Christian's voice, inner goddess reacts to his husky voice. I just want to run out, give him a hug and just wish to jump on top of him. It's only been 2 hours but it sure as hell feels like it's been days to me.

_Review, follow and favourite? Thank you for your time in reading this and I hope you enjoyed it!_


	4. Chapter 3: You Just Don't Listen

_******Author's Note: **Hi all again. Okay I wanted to say that with everyone who was confused over the previous chapter that is understandable as that wasn't the proper chapter that was supposed to be posted. The one that was posted was a rough draft that I had fixed up and adjusted two or so days ago. I'm not very good when it comes to technology and that was a clear demonstration of it. I will post up the chapter that was supposed to be there for you guys, so that you can go back and re-read it and tell me what you think. Now onto this chapter. I tried to make it longer as I know that's what you all were wanting from what I read of your reviews. I struggle with length as I worry that I'm dragging things on for too long. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter!  
_

_**Chapter 3:**_

I can hear footsteps coming towards the bedroom, I quickly scurry back to the bed and act like I haven't heard a single thing. The footsteps are heavy and sound like they are approaching with such anger.

The door swings open with Christian standing in the frame of the door. He face filled with anger as he looks around the room searching for me. His jaw tightening when both of our eyes meet with each other.

"You're just lucky that she missed the spot that she was aiming for. You should also be thankful that my mother doesn't live as far away as the hospital, who knows what kind of state you would be in at the moment," Christian's tone is confusing, is he concerned for my well being or is he just making a point to make me feel guilty over what happened?

"Not like you would of even cared, Christian!" I hiss

"What makes you think that I wouldn't care, I haven't ever stopped caring about you!"

"You left, you stormed out so fast of the apartment that it seemed like you were never going to return. If you even, for one second cared, you wouldn't of left like that!"

"I left for the right reason! I was gone for two hours max, that means nothing!" Both of us yelling and screaming at one another to get our point spoken and heard.

Christian takes a step forward, shortening the space that's between us. I step back in retaliation. Christian tilts his head to the side showing that he is confused. The last thing I want is for him to touch me after what he has caused because of him running off.

"Christian, don't!"

"What's wrong, why are you doing this?"

"Have you not been listening at all? Has your thick skull not processed through what you have done! This is a clear demonstration that you really aren't as smart as everyone says you are!" I'm furious at this point, he never listens!

"Ana, I was gone for two hours! I left due to anger and a way to clear my head, I didn't 'leave',"

"No matter what you say, Christian, it won't change the fact you left your pregnant wife in a time of need and nearly have her killed because once again you go running back to your Mrs Robinson!"

Christian's eyes tighten straight when I mention Elena. He knows that I despise her but he always goes behind my back to do what he pleases. It's really starting to get on my nerves!

"Elena is just a friend, Ana. I've told you that so many times before! I love you and I didn't intend her coming here to hurt you. You know that I wouldn't allow that," Christian takes another step forward, now cornering my in the corner so that I have no exit.

"Christian, get away from me! You left me and I'm never going to forgive you for it. If you think that you can just come in here and sweep me off my feet or something with out caring about what you did to me, then you can think again. Just get out of my way and leave me alone!"

"Anastasia, please,"

"I said no, Christian!" Christian's glare stiffens whilst looking at me. As he turns on his heel and starts to walk to the door, he turns his head back a little to see if I was looking at him or going to say anything to make him return. This time I'm sticking to my word and I'm going to be the one in control and who has the strength now. I'm not backing down.

I look over to the clock in the corner of the room to see that it's two o'clock in the morning. The thought of being up this late brings me to yamn and to start feeling tired. I work over to the bed and place myself under the covers. The thought of being in an apartment with Christian, battling so many different problems, brings me to think, should I stay or should I leave from all this?

"Good morning, Mrs Grey. Would you care for some Granola for breakfast, or would you like some pancakes this morning?"

"Some Granola have you have any please?" I don't know why I asked 'if she had any' of course she would have some, the cupboards are filled with everything nearly every day. We are never out of food. All thank to Christian's eating fetish.

Once I finish my breakfast, I leave the table and head to the bathroom. On my way there I walk past Christian's study. As I walk by I can briefly head Christian talking on the phone. I presume it would be for work purposes but I stand by the door and try and listen just in case there was some sort of problem or danger happening.

"I can't get you out yet. You haven't been issued bail just yet... I know it's going to be hard in there but... No no I said I would try... What you did won't get you out of there just so fast, you know that?... I know I know, I will continue to try and help... Yes I promise,"

Who was Christian talking to? That didn't sound quite like work related business I thought? His words were scrolling through my head, trying to match up his sentences to something that would match with what he was saying...

He was talking to her... It all makes sense! He is talking to Elena! How dare he! He knows what she did to me, then he goes behind my back and calls her? Christian just continues to hurt me over and over. Why does he not learn. God, can't he just listen to me for once and not contact her!

I storm into the study, whilst he is in mid conversation on the phone. I glare at him with fury and filled with anger. His eyes skims over to me and then turns away, not acknowledging my anger and presence right in front of him. My inner goddess of jealousy kicks in unexpectedly and walks over to Christian, takes his phone and hangs up on the call. My anger continuing to build up by the second.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Christian!"

_Review, follow and/or favourite? thank you once again for reading _


End file.
